


Roommates From Hell

by MaraMoonbrook



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Apologies, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Roommates, Castiel is So Done with Dean Winchester, Coffee Shop Owner Gabriel (Supernatural), Enemies to Friends, Gen, High School Castiel/Dean Winchester, Human Gabriel (Supernatural), M/M, Punk Castiel (Supernatural), dickbags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraMoonbrook/pseuds/MaraMoonbrook
Summary: Dean's moving into a new apartment, awesome! But his planned roommate bailed so he signed a lease with someone whose name he doesn't even know. Shouldn't be a big deal, right? Well, tell that to his new roommate.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 34
Collections: Profound Bond Gift Exchange: Reunion





	1. March

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Boudica176](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boudica176/gifts).



> This is the longest fic I've ever actually finished, and it's a gift for my friend Boudica176! Written as part of the 7th Profound Bond Exchange 2021. The theme was "reunion." 
> 
> Steff, I hope you like it! If you do, I might even write a sexy epilogue...
> 
> Also, 90% of this was written on my phone in Google Docs and it has not been beta'd, so all grammatical and other silly mistakes are my own.

**March 13, 2018, 3:23 pm**

"Well, looks like that's it." Dean sets down the cardboard box with a grunt as Sam and Charlie do the same on the other side of the room.

With an exhausted but satisfied sigh, Dean looks around his new abode. It’s a few years past its prime, but aside from the outdated paint colors and a single stubborn stain on the carpet near his bedroom window, the apartment is in great shape. The front door leads to a nicely-sized kitchen and dining area, which then opens into the living room. Large windows let in a good deal of light even this late in the afternoon, making the place seem homey and comfortable. On each side of the living room are a bedroom and attached bath. 

_ Thank God there's two bathrooms--especially if the other guy takes as long in the mornings as Sammy. _

And that is the source of Dean's only concern about moving in: who’s going to be his roommate? Benny, Dean's friend from high school, had backed out of the lease at the last minute. Dean couldn't blame him though; Benny finally pulled the trigger on getting a place with his long-time girlfriend Andrea. The heart eyes between them would have made Cupid blush. 

Anyway, it turned out that another guy moving into the complex needed a roommate, so they'd signed separate leases and moved in to the same apartment. The weird thing is that a week into living together, they still haven’t met. In fact, Dean doesn’t even know the dude's name. The only indications of his presence are a few things in the fridge and a closed door on the other side of the apartment. Very mysterious. 

"Alright Dean, I need to get back to the dorm and study for this midterm. You good?"

Sam's voice breaks Dean from his musing and he looks up to see his giant of a little brother heading for the door, Dean's best friend Charlie in tow. 

"Yeah sorry dude, my shift starts in an hour so I have to get going, too. But I expect to be invited for dinner immediately upon the unpacking of your kitchen boxes!" The redhead smiles broadly and puts an arm around Sam's waist, his shoulders far too high to reach. 

Dean scoffs, "Like you didn't plan on inviting yourself over anyway. Burgers on Saturday?"

"Hell yes!" Charlie replies, fist in the air. 

Sam reaches for the door just as it swings open to reveal… The hottest guy Dean has ever seen. Who is apparently also his roommate. 

The guy’s wearing fitted black jeans ripped  _ just right _ across the knees, heavy combat boots, and a tight black v-neck under a black leather jacket covered in various pins and patches. Dean forces his eyes up to the stranger's face to find piercing blue eyes rimmed with eyeliner below downright obscenely messy black hair. A silver lip ring catches the fading light from the windows.  _ And god, those lips! _

Sam and Charlie part, allowing the guy to step into the apartment. Immediately, cerulean eyes find Dean's bright green as he walks forward, hand out in greeting.

"Hey man, I'm Dean. Guess you're my new roommate?"

The other man's expression turns from neutral to horror to absolute rage in a matter of seconds. A pink blush spreads across his face and without a word, he turns and walks out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him. 

* * *

**March 13, 2018, 3:26 pm**

The three friends remain in a stunned silence for almost a full minute before Sam and Charlie turn on him.

“What the hell did you do?!” from Sam blends with Charlie’s “Dude, why does that guy hate you already?”

Red-faced, embarrassed, and honestly kinda pissed, Dean responds, “All I did was say hi! I’ve never seen him in my life!”

“Well, did you wrong Mr. Hot Goth in a past life or something?” Charlie asks. “No one gets that angry at a total stranger.”

Dean looks between his Sasquatch brother sporting bitchface #5--”what the fuck did you do, Dean” and his fiery-haired best friend, whose face is settled more along the lines of surprised concern. 

“Look, I swear on my car that I’ve never seen him. I don’t even know his name--we signed separate leases,” Dean says. “But if that’s how he reacts to a friendly hello, then I don’t want him to be my roommate anyway. Dude’s probably a psychopath.”

Sam and Charlie exchange suspicious glances before focusing back on him.  _ I knew I never should have introduced these assholes to each other _ .

“Don’t you two have somewhere to be?” Dean lightly pushes them towards the door, opening it and waving them through. “I’ll finish up here and then...Find a new roommate, I guess.”

* * *

**March 13, 2018, 3:30 pm**

Castiel stands in the leasing office, arms crossed and posture tense. Crowley, the leasing agent, is a smarmy ass as expected, with his maybe-fake British accent and designer suit.

“I don’t know what to tell you, sir. You’ve already signed the lease. You’ve paid the security deposit and first month’s rent, and those expenses are nonrefundable. I’m sure you wouldn’t want to lose out on that money plus all the cancellation fees, correct? Because I assure you, there are fees," he says. "And we will collect,” he adds with a smile.

Exasperated, Castiel throws up his arms and walks out of the office.

“Enjoy your apartment!” Crowley calls after him.

In a true feat of willpower, Castiel resists the urge to flip him off as he walks away.

* * *

**March 20, 2018, 1:27 am**

Dean stands at the kitchen sink drinking a glass of water, having just come back from helping Sam study. Well, Sam asked Dean to help him study, which lasted all of an hour before they started arguing. 

Once again baffled by his younger brother’s intelligence, Dean had maybe gotten a little defensive when Sam laughed at him for asking why there was a question about cake on a pre-law exam. Tort, torte...whatever. 

So Dean had intended to make his way home, but then Benny texted about meeting up at a bar, which turned to two bars, and somehow the night ended with Dean watching Benny and Andrea sing “Summer Nights” from Grease at a grimy karaoke bar.

So needless to say, Dean is very drunk, but just sober enough to down some water right as he walks in the door.

And just as he puts his glass down, who should appear but  _ Castiel _ , the roommate from hell. They haven’t spoken since their disastrous meeting a week before. Dean’s tried a couple times--he’s not a total dick--but the guy is just a wall of fury and black leather. It would be sexy if it wasn’t so annoying. Okay, it’s still sexy.

Castiel pauses in the doorway, keys in one hand and a few grocery bags hung on the other wrist.

_ Who the fuck goes grocery shopping at 1am? _

As with every encounter they have, Castiel meets Dean’s eyes, scowls and looks away, and then proceeds to pretend that Dean doesn’t exist.

Dean leaves his glass in the sink just to be a dick.


	2. April

**April 2, 2018, 11:31am**

The Bad Roommate becomes a regular topic of conversation between Dean and basically everyone. He may or may not have outlined their brief interaction to the barista at the coffeeshop down the street, who is now in the midst of giving Dean questionable advice while pouring his third cup of black coffee.

“I mean, it could be worse. From what you’ve said, he’s not really that bad. He’s not loud, he doesn’t stink--”

“There  _ was _ the burnt popcorn incident,” Dean remembers with a grimace. The smoke alarm had gone off and everything. 

With a sigh, Gabriel The Barista hands Dean a fresh cup. “Okay, so he can’t microwave popcorn. Big deal. Most people have a polite relationship with their roommates at best. Who cares if he doesn’t like you, as long as he’s not like...actively trying to kill you or something?”

Dean rolls his eyes, “I don’t know, man. It just pisses me off that he obviously hates me when I’ve done nothing to him. It would almost be better if he’d just start a fight so I could get him kicked out.”

Gabriel laughs, popping a bite of funfetti coffee cake into his mouth as he cuts them into tiny squares for samples. He drops a few on a napkin and slides them across the counter to Dean.

“You sound just like my brother. He’s got a shitty roommate situation, too. Signed a lease sight-unseen and turns out he’s rooming with some dickbag,” Gabriel says. “Hey, maybe if your dickbag and his dickbag both get kicked out, you can be roommates! Unless you're also a dickbag...”

Skeptically, Dean replies, “Never say dickbag again. And if he’s anything like you, he’d have me in a sugar coma in a week.”

“He’s nothing like me. I got all the humor, skills, and sex appeal!” Gabriel waggles his eyebrows as Dean walks out the door shaking his head.

* * *

**April 11, 2018, 7:32am**

Dean is walking to his car to head to work when he hears a familiar deep  _ and totally not sexy _ voice.

“Are you okay, sweetie? Here, let me get your bag.”

A few feet to the left of his parking spot, and there’s Mr. Hot Goth himself, kneeling to help a little girl get up off the ground. It’s actually kind of hilarious; this punk-as-fuck guy in red plaid pants and black leather jacket brushing off a bright pink Hello Kitty backpack and handing it to a 6-year-old girl. Dean recognizes her as their neighbor’s daughter, Katie. She’s wiping tears off her cheeks as she swings the backpack around to sit on her shoulders.

“I’m fine,” she sniffles. “I just tripped off the curb and skinned my knee. I missed the bus, though. Mom’s gonna be so mad...”

Castiel stands up, brow furrowed in concern. “What time does school start? I don’t have a car but I’m sure we can find a way to get you there on time.”

Dean finally shakes himself out of his stupor and walks toward the pair before he can stop himself.

“I can give her a ride.”

“Mr. Dean!” Katie grins and runs over to give him a hug. 

As Dean extricates himself from her octopus-like grip, he looks up to see Castiel scowling in his general direction.

“Dean,” he starts, eyebrows raised. “Perhaps you should speak with the parents before offering a random child a ride in your car. Does it even have seatbelts?”

Katie giggles, “Of course it does! Mr. Dean gives me rides home all the time when mom’s stuck at work.”

Dean smiles wanly and offers Katie his hand. “Come on, kid. Let’s get you to school before you miss the first bell.” Castiel’s suspicious squint seems to soften just a bit as Dean and Katie head towards the Impala. “Tell Mr. Castiel thanks for helping you out.”

“Thanks, Mr. Cas...ta-yell? That’s a funny name,” Katie calls out, hopping into the backseat.

Dean gives Castiel a quick wave as he revs the Impala’s engine, making Katie giggle.


	3. May

**May 1, 2018, 9:33 pm**

Castiel has just walked into the apartment with his usual scowl and Dean is fed up. It’s been almost 2 months. 

Dean’s got a spatula in his hand making late-night pancakes as he turns to finally address the massive elephant in the apartment. 

“Okay, what the hell is your problem? You’ve been a total dick since the moment we met, but that’s clearly not your default. You’re nice to everyone else, you help kids who trip in the parking lot... Is it me? Do you just not like my face or something?”

Castiel seems just as shocked as Dean that Dean finally said something. After a loaded pause, he replies, “Dean Winchester. You were a freshman at Lawrence High in 2009.”

Dean drops the pancake he’s just flipped. It breaks in half on the edge of the griddle, splattering bits of batter across the stovetop. “I--what? How the hell do you know that?”

“You were popular. Effortlessly confident. Girls loved you, guys wanted to be you. All that heteronormative macho bullshit."

"I don't know about--"

"You were friends with a group of people I'd classify as Actual Demons, the ones who ran the school with charm and cruelty."

"They weren't--"

Castiel interrupts, "And one of their favorite targets was a kid named Jimmy Novak."

Dean's eyes widen.

"Quiet, awkward, had questionable fashion sense and wore an overcoat everywhere with enough pockets for various art supplies," Castiel describes. "Sound familiar? Disappeared after freshman year, not that you'd have noticed."

Dean finally turns off the stove, abandoning his breakfast-for-dinner. He looks closely at the man in front of him, all leather and swagger and permanent frown. 

"...Jimmy?"

The man in question sighs, "James Castiel Novak is my full name, yes. Most people know me as Castiel now."

Dean's shocked. "Man, I think you have the wrong idea. I'm not...I mean I hung around the people you're talking about but--"

"But you're not like that anymore, is that what you're saying?" Castiel rolls his eyes. "You were like that then. You and your friends chased me out of Lawrence High. Do you have any idea what it's like--"

"I think--"

"--to have to switch schools to avoid bullying? To change your entire image, to change your  _ name _ just to start over and live your life? Do you, Dean Winchester?"

"You might be surprised," Dean replies, unusually serious.

"Bullshit. Your group of hellhounds ruined my 15-year-old life and I have no intention of living with someone who--"

"Dude can you stop a minute."

"--cares so little for other people--"

"Excuse me?"

"--that they have the nerve to think something like this isn't traumatic--"

"Hey!"

"If one of us is going to leave and lose their security deposit, I think it should be the self-righteous ass--"

"Castiel, will you just shut the fuck up and listen for a second?"

Beneath the convincing veneer of pissed-off punk, Dean can see the tired, hurt teenager he recognizes from so many years before.

"Just give me five minutes. Hear me out," Dean says, "and then if you decide you still hate me, I'll leave. I swear."

Surprisingly to both of them, Castiel listens.

* * *

**May 1, 2018, 10:02 pm**

Not one to waste perfectly good pancake batter, Dean finishes cooking while Castiel takes a quick shower. He's plating them up as the other man returns, hair damp and even more tousled than normal. The hot water and frank conversation seem to have drained some of his tension; Dean's never seen him look so _soft_.

Taking a seat at the kitchen table, Castiel raises his eyebrows at Dean expectantly. Silently. 

Dean shifts awkwardly where he leans against the counter. "You uh… You want some pancakes? I made a ton."

Eyes narrowing, Castiel replies, "You said five minutes. I believe you have…" he checks his phone, "four minutes and thirty seconds left."

_Oh so that's how this is going to be. Fucking jackass. I didn't even do anything. Wait...I_ didn't _do anything! Why am I sucking up to this dick?!_

"You know what, screw you." Dean grabs the plate loaded with pancakes, cutting the stack roughly with his fork. "You don't know my life. I don't owe you anything."

Castiel gapes at his roommate, expression torn between shock and indignance. 

Bolstered by the silence, Dean continues, "You've been on the offense for two months about something that happened almost ten years ago. You think you're the only one who's changed in ten years? And who had a shitty time in high school? Get over yourself. When you're ready to talk like adults, let me know."

Dean shoves a huge slice of pancake into his mouth and gestures at Castiel with his fork, "'Kay you just go back to ignoring me and scowling. Lemme know when you're done being a dick."

Castiel watches Dean stalk over to his room and slam the door. 

It's been 2 minutes and 45 seconds. 

* * *

**May 2, 2018, too early to function.**

Castiel rubs a hand across his face and inhales the bittersweet steam drifting from his coffee cup. The Bean isn't even technically open yet, but it pays to have a brother who owns a coffee shop. 

"So let me get this straight," Gabriel says, starting a huge pot of dark roast. "You've been an ass to this guy since he moved in for something he may or may not have done ten years ago. He finally snapped after making an effort to understand what your deal was." 

Gabriel turns to Castiel with one eyebrow raised, "Have I got it so far? Anything else you haven't mentioned? Because right now, it looks to me like you're the dickbag."

Castiel looks up wearily, "Aren't you supposed to be on my side here?"

"Look, little bro. I get that his very existence brings up shitty memories," Gabriel starts. "But do you recall any instance of Dean Winchester actually saying or doing anything to you? Ever?"

"I guess… I don't…" Castiel sighs. "No. I don't think he ever said a word to me either way. But he was friends with the worst kinds of people, Gabriel! They were awful."

Refilling both their mugs, Gabriel gazes pensively at Castiel, unusually serious. 

"Would you appreciate it if I went around telling all your fancy art school pals that you used to be in the church choir?"

Castiel pales, "What?! Don't you dare!"

"Mmm maybe I'll pull out that pic from Halloween when you were 10 and _just had_ to dress up as a fairy."

"I was an angel, you ass."

Gabriel smirks, "With rainbow wings. Yep. Sounds angelic."

Castiel grabs a sugar packet and lobs it at his brother, who dodges it with surprising agility. "What the hell is your problem, Gabriel?"

"Yeah, sucks being judged for stuff that happened when you were a stupid little kid, right?"

"...right. I guess not," Castiel frowns. "But now Dean hates me--rightfully, I guess--and I still have to live with him. Maybe it would be best if I just move out. I don't have much in savings but I could figure it out. Maybe I can get--"

Gabriel smacks a hand down on the counter between them, startling Castiel into silence and stopping his spiral. "How about you just apologize, dumbass? It's not that hard. Look, the guy comes in here almost every Monday morning around 11:30. Why don't you stop by then and you can hash your shit out in a neutral environment?"

* * *

**May 7, 2018, 11:22 am**

As Dean walks up to The Bean for his lunchtime caffeine hit, he notices a hastily-scrawled note taped to the door. _Private party, 11:30-12:30. Come back later!_

"Well, shit," he says, turning to walk back to his car. He only makes it a few steps when he hears someone call his name.

"Dean-o! Come back!"

Gabriel, snarky barista extraordinaire, waves obnoxiously from the door of the coffee shop. 

As Dean enters, Gabriel slams and locks the door behind him.

"Umm, you're not going to kill me, are you?" Dean asks, only halfway joking. "Pretty sure you're not supposed to lock your customers in for a…'private party'..."

Gabriel smirks and starts to respond, only to be interrupted by hesitant knocking on the door of the cafe.

Both men turn to see Castiel standing outside, reading the sign and then cupping his hands to squint through the slightly tinted glass.

Gabriel opens the door, lets Castiel in, and locks it behind him in one swift motion.

"What the hell, Gabriel? You told me to be here at 11:30. What's with the sign?" asks Castiel.

Dean is also confused. "Yeah, and how do you know my roommate?" He turns to Castiel, "What are you doing here?"

Gabriel claps his hands, forcing the roommates into silence.

"The party's for you, dumbasses," he says, pointing at a table in the corner. "You're gonna sit right over there, drink your damn coffee, and get your shit straightened out."

With that, he scurries off into the kitchen, leaving Dean and Castiel staring after him. 

* * *

**May 7, 2018, 11:30 am**

Dean makes himself right at home, sipping his coffee and digging in to a cinnamon scone, one of the many treats Gabriel left on the table. Castiel, on the other hand, sits nervously, practically vibrating off the edge of his seat. 

"So uh...I take it that weirdo's your brother?" Dean asks, breaking the silence. 

Castiel sighs, slumping down into the chair as though his strings have been cut. 

"Unfortunately, yes," he replies. "Though I'm tempted to give him a DNA test to see if he was actually adopted from some family of circus clowns."

Dean throws his head back and laughs heartily, surprising Castiel into a soft giggle of his own.

"Do you-- you get how ridiculous this whole thing is, right?" Dean asks, still smiling. "Your brother just set us up on a date to get us to talk. You must be as shitty with feelings as Sammy says I am." He drags the word "feelings" out with a cringe.

"Yes, his methods are unorthodox but unfortunately apt," Castiel replies, finally picking up his own coffee. He runs his nail over a tiny chip in the white ceramic. "I do need to apologize though, Dean. My behavior was...immature. As Gabriel pointed out to me, I have changed significantly since the age at which we last met. It was unreasonable of me to assume you hadn't changed as well. I'm sorry."

Castiel looks up from his cup, surprised to find Dean examining his face with a soft smile.

"It's fine, dude," Dean replies. "Thanks for apologizing."

Castiel finds himself returning Dean's smile.

Dean continues, "I do have to clarify some things, though, if we're gonna be friends or whatever." He sets down his now-empty cup and focused back on Castiel. "I've never bullied anyone in my life. Those kids weren't my friends, I just hung around them so they wouldn't mess with me or my brother. I did try to...redirect them, I guess, from you and whoever else they bothered. But my main concern was keeping Sammy safe. He didn't help much by being a big 'ol nerd, and we'd both been through enough crap at that point. We didn't exactly have a…'stable home environment'."

Castiel frowns. "I hadn't considered that you might have also had a less than pleasant experience there," he replies. "I'm sorry. For my assumptions and for what you and Sam had to deal with."

The men share another smile, more confident this time.

"Well," Dean starts, checking his watch. "We've used 10 minutes of our allotted hour. You wanna steal the rest of these snacks and go back home? I'll meet you after work and we can talk more." Dean hesitates. "I mean, if that's something you'd wanna do…?"

Castiel spends a moment to really think on it. He takes in Dean's sincere, questioning look; his hand nervously rubbing the back of the opposite wrist; the unfairly gorgeous green eyes directed Castiel's way.

"Of course, Dean," he replies. "I'd love to get to know you more. And I'd love to cost my brother as much money as possible in the process."

Castiel gathers up the remaining snacks (a blueberry muffin, chocolate chip cookie, and one very large brownie) and they both start towards the door.

Suddenly, Gabriel bursts from the swinging door to the kitchen, throwing handfuls of glittery confetti over Dean and Castiel's heads.

"Congrats, dickbags! Now get out of my coffee shop," he says with a grin. "Cassie, you owe me 15 bucks for all those desserts you're pilfering."

The roommates share a look as Gabriel unlocks the door. As soon as they're safely on the other side, they grab all the confetti littering their clothes and throw it back at Gabriel, who just shakes his hair out and turns away laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> 18+ and into Destiel? Come join us and do the next PB Exchange! Or just hang out with writers, artists, and generally Cool People.  
> https://discord.gg/profoundbond


End file.
